CRUCERO DE AMOR
by aniyasha
Summary: Kushina, Minato, Hiashi, Hana, Mikoto y Fugaku, estan de mision en un crucero, como guardias de una pareja que disfruta de su luna de miel. pero el mar es el lugar perfecto para disfrutar del amor.


_**Titulo.- ALUCINACIONES.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al tercer concurso, del fórum "La originalidad es posible". _

_**Advertencias:**__ Demasiado romántico. _

_**.**_

_**CRUCERO DE AMOR**_

_**.**_

_**By Aniyasha.**_

_**Pertenezco a la ola "rojo + naranja= irresistible naranja"**_

_**.**_

-−¡Es tan hermoso!.- − grito efusivamente Kushina, viendo desde una colina en lo alto el panorama del mar abierto, empezó a correr en dirección del agua, quería meter sus pies en el agua cristalina, quería bañarse y sentir la briza del mar.

-−Debes de tranquilizarla.- − molesto Hiashi hizo una mueca.- − ¿Cómo es posible que te guste?, parece una niña de 10 años.

-−Es una misión Minato, no estamos aquí para vacacionar, si no como escolta.- − Fugaku, miro al novio de la pelirroja enojado.- − ¡tienes que controlarla!

Minato miro a sus amigos, y les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-−No veo nada de malo disfrutar del paisaje, siempre tenemos misiones donde se involucra sangre, y ambientes lúgubres.- − sus ojos azules se fijaron en su novia, que se encontraba ya en el mar nadando.- − estamos de misión.- − afirmo.- − y Kushina se comportara cuando sea requerido, como jefe de este escuadrón digo, que podemos aprovechar para descansar y disfrutar.

-−Estamos en misión.- − volvió a repetir Fugaku molesto.- − no venimos a bañarnos, si no a proteger a los recién casados. Ellos son la pareja más importante de las cinco naciones, solicitaron a Konoha su mejor equipo de protección y es nuestro deber estar al cien por ciento, concentrados para realizar bien la misión.

-−Cálmate.- − dijo Minato suspirando. −- los novios nos quieren lejos, lo suficiente para que ellos tengan la intimidad necesaria en su luna de miel, yo los entiendo, a nadie le gustaría que te interrumpieran en esos momentos. Tenemos que pasar de incognitos, que mejor que comportándonos tal y cual somos, si pones esa cara siempre Fugaku, llamaras la atención y lo que queremos es lo contrario.

-−Aun así tienes que controlarla.- − apoyo Hiashi.- −Kushina tiene que comportarse.

Antes de que siguieran peleando, las voces de sus demás acompañantes se escucharon.

-−¡ya dejen a Minato en paz!.- −grito Mikoto.- −ella se comportara a su debido tiempo.

-−Los novios ya están listos para embarcarse en el crucero, ya tenemos los boletos y podemos subir todos.- − informo Hana. −- ¡vamos!.- −dijo tomando a Hiashi de la mano.- −no pongas esa cara, esto podría ser divertido.

-−Es una misión.- − Hiashi percibió el enojo de Hana.

−-En serio que no sé lo que te veo.- − la pelinegra jalo a su novio del brazo y lo llevo al mar donde se embarcaría en el crucero.

-−De nuestro equipo nosotros somos los únicos que estamos casados. −- chillo Mikoto, robándole un beso a Fugaku.- − así que podemos tomarnos como nuestra luna de miel.

-−Compórtate, es solo una misión.- − rebatió el Uchiha.

Pero los ojos negros de su esposa activaron el sharinga.

-−Dije, que sería nuestra luna de miel, me lo debes, no hemos salido de luna de miel, porque siempre tenemos misiones , así que esta será mi luna de miel y mas te vale sonreír y quitar esa cara de agrio. −- sentencio Mikoto arrastrando a su esposo al mar.

Minato los vio sorprendidos, y una risa se escucho por su parte. Sus amigos tenían como compañeras a las mejores amigas de Kushina, si ellas fueran dóciles y débiles no se podrían llevar con la pelirroja, sin embargo Hana no era débil, su comportamiento era delicado, pero demostraba ser una digna Hyuuga. Mikoto era más parecida a Kushina, siempre lograba lo que quería, aun que tuviera que amenazar para conseguir lo que quería.

Ellos eran felices, en distintas formas, pero felices. En camino sus pasos para seguir a sus amigos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una larga fila se veía en el puerto de las olas, ahí estaba el mas lujoso barco que existía, solamente cincuenta parejas eran admitidas, para poder tener una reservación tenias que ser muy importante, las habitaciones eran caras, todo era de lujo, el tour del viaje era, salir del puerto y navegar por el amplio mar por dos días, existían diversiones para las parejas, y el romanticismo se sentía en el ambiente.

-−Hace calor Mina-chan.- − se quejaba la pelirroja con su novio. Todavía faltaban como 10 parejas en registrarse y subir al barco.

-−Es normal, pronto subiremos y te sentirás mejor cuando te refresques.- − Minato observaba todo el lugar en búsqueda de sospechosos, miro a Fugaku que estaba delante de ellos, miro a Hiashi que está detrás de ellos y miro a la pareja que tenían que proteger, todo se encontraba en orden.

Por fin la fila comenzó a moverse más rápido y subieron a la cubierta del barco.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-−Bien venidos sean todos ustedes.- −Anisha era la capitana del crucero de amor.- − es un placer para mi poderles dar la bienvenida, quiero informarles que tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor para hacer de este viaje un recuerdo hermoso, como ustedes saben contamos con diversas diversiones para que las parejas puedan disfrutar de su amor, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden pedirlo, estamos para servirles, gracias por su preferencia.

Los aplausos se escucharon.

Todos estaban en una gran sala dentro del barco, servían la comida de la recepción.

-−Todo está en orden.- − Fugaku se sentó en la mesa que compartían Minato y Kushina.- − Hiashi y Hana están cerca de ellos, nos turnaremos cada pareja para protegerlos.

-−De acuerdo.- − Minato vio como Kushina miraba el lugar.- − ¿buscas algo en especial?

Los ojos violetas centraron su atención en su novio, y sonrió abiertamente.

-−Todo es tan.- − se quedo pensativa, tratando de definir el lugar.- − empalagoso, mira.- − le mostro las bolas de arroz color rojo y en forma de corazones.- −todo es así, muchos corazones, mucho romanticismo.

-−Obvio que alguien como tú no pueda apreciar esto.- − la voz burlona del Uchiha, se gano una mirada de desafío por parte de Minato.

-−¡Tú!.- − dijo en forma amenazante la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Minato la levanto de su lugar.

-−Vamos a fuera, el mar se debe de ver hermoso.- − la mira azul mostro algo de molestia.- − avísanos cuando sea nuestro turno de cuidar a la pareja.

El Uchiha asintió, y vio como se retiraban ellos, molesto tomo los corazones de arroz y empezó a comerlos, esperaba que Mikoto llegara rápido del baño, ya se había tardado mucho.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Afuera, cerca de la punta del barco, Kushina y Minato sentían la brisa del mar, el espectáculo era glorioso y poético. Ellos estaban abrazados mirando el horizonte que parecía no tener fin.

Unos delfines se apreciaban en el agua. El ambiente era cálido, pero la frescura del aire lo hacían especial, el barco tenia música relajante.

Los ojos violetas estaban felices, miraba por todos lados el mar, agua, y más agua, de un intenso azul, una gran paz se sentía ahí, y para completar el cuadro, Minato la abrazaba fuertemente, quisiera quedarse por siempre, aquí lejos de todo, lejos de la muerte y destrucción del mundo ninja, lejos de tantas cosas, era para ella un gran regalo poder disfrutar de algo así, siendo la contenedora de un monstro, capaz de destruir todo lo bello del mundo. Alejo los pensamientos negativos y abrazo mas fuerte a su novio, en este momento, aun que fueran cinco minutos , pensaría que estarían así por siempre, miro el mar y otros pensamientos llegaron a su mente, tanta paz, tanta quietud, tanta hermosura, le recordaba algo , ya había visto un azul así, el mar le recordaba algo ,pero no sabía que era.

Minato veía las expresiones del rostro de Kushina, y sonreía abiertamente, abrazados como cualquier pareja del barco, en ese lugar eran simplemente dos personas normales, que se amaban, que podían mostrarse afecto, ella estaría de acuerdo , que se quedaran para siempre así, en un lugar con esta vista tan hermosa, donde solamente ellos existieran, sin preocupaciones, pero la verdad era otra, aun que no lo reconociera , sabía perfectamente que esta sería su última misión como jounin, el tercero le había confirmado que sería su sucesor, el cuarto Hokage, y aun que eso le gustaba, era su sueño, temía no poderlo realizar bien, sintió como su novia lo abrazaba más fuerte, sin quitar la vista del mar, y sonrió para sí mismo, la tenía a ella, y sería el mejor de todos los Hokage, porque quería defender a su pueblo, a sus amigos, a sus maestros y sobre todo a su gran amor. El tiempo pareció detenerse, pero Hiashi llego a interrumpir el momento.

-−La pareja.- −era el nombre clave de quienes tienen que proteger, escogido por él.- − quiere participar en un concurso que comienza dentro de media hora.- − los ojos a perlados los miraban con interés.- − uno de nosotros tendrá que participar, los otros dos protegeremos el lugar, los Hyuuga somos buenos observadores, y los Uchiha pueden detectar cualquier tipo de técnicas.- − una sonrisa pequeña se aprecio en su rostro. −- ustedes concursaran.- − sentencio.

-−No veo nada de malo en eso ojitos.- − dijo en forma burlona Kushina.- − venimos a divertirnos, ustedes cuidan y nosotros jugamos, anda Mina-chan, ¡vamos!, patearemos a todas las parejas ´ttebane.

Minato fue arrastrado por Kushina.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Diez parejas se encontraban listas para concursar, en el salón principal del barco, un estrado bellamente decorado, el público estaba emocionado, el ambiente era candente.

-−Buenas tardes, el primer concurso de la tarde dará inicio.- − Anisha hablo fuerte y con emoción.- − aquí tenemos a las parejas, ellas tendrán cuatro retos que tendrán que enfrentar para ganar, el público será quien con aplausos den la victoria a la pareja ganadora. El premio es una fiesta en su honor, esta noche. ¡Listos!, ¡comiencen!.- − grito.- − _la primera prueba es que tan bien lucen juntos._

Todas las parejas tenían trajes de baño, las mujeres eran de dos piezas y se podían apreciar sus curvas, los hombres usaban una playera sencilla y un short playero.

Se hizo un tipo desfile, Minato y Kushina eran la pareja número nueve.

-−¡Por kami!.- −exclamaron varias mujeres ahí presentes.- − es un dios.

Minato quien no estaba acostumbrado a ropa tan casual se sentía algo tímido, muchas miradas indiscretas eran para él, incluso alguien del público le grito su teléfono. Pero su timidez fue sustituida por felicidad, porque Kushina por fin se quito la bata que traía puesta dejando a la vista un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco, unas sandalias blancas también, la habían maquillado leve, resaltando su rostro. Ella lo miro tímidamente, roja como su cabello, y se veía tan pero tan bien, que estuvo muy tentado a desaparecer de ahí con ella. Agarrados de la mano dieron su pasarela por el estrado.

-−¿Kushina?.- − la voz era de sorpresa, Fugaku nunca pensó que la pelirroja podía ser una mujer sensual.

-−No estoy viendo bien.- − dijo Hiashi sin quitarle la vista a la pelirroja, que se veía tan indescriptible.

-−Ellos son perfectos.- − Hana y Mikoto estaban felices por sus amigos.- − ganaran, son irresistiblemente naranja.

-−¿Por qué naranja?.- − cuestiono Fugaku, sin quitarle la mirada a la novia de su amigo.

-−Es el resultado de combinar el amarillo con el rojo.- − Hana hablo con lógica.- − irresistible naranja.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_El siguiente concurso fue de adivinar en que casilla estaba tu novia, ponían diez casillas y de la chica solo se veía la mano, que sacaban por un agujero de la enorme caja._

Todos los novios, veían las manos de sus novias, ninguna tenía alguna joya, eran simplemente las manos.

Minato no lo dudo y un simple vistazo, supo cual era. Tomo la mano de Kushina y grito su nombre.

Ella salió y lo abrazo.

El publico grito eufórico.

-−Era obvio que él descubriría la mano de Kushina.- − en tono burlón hablaba Fugaku.- −nadie debe de tener las uñas mordidas, o con callos por el entrenamiento.

Mikoto le pego un coscorrón.

-−Deja de burlarte de ella.- −sus ojos echaban chispas.- − nosotras nos hemos encargado de que Kushina tenga unas manos hermosas.- − Hana asintió, afirmando lo que decía la Uchiha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_El tercer concurso fue de acoplamiento, ellos tenían que mantener un huevo en una cuchara cada uno, iban amarrados en los pies y en las manos, el huevo de ambos no debía de romperse._

La mirada azul y violeta sonreían, el reto era tan sencillo, ellos podían realizarlo, y así lo hicieron, la sincronía fue perfecta.

-−Eso fue fácil.- − Hiashi, se había olvidado que estaban de misión y disfrutaban de los juegos.

Sus amigos estaban igual que él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Por último una declaración amorosa. La mujer tenía que improvisar un poema y declarársele de una manera romántica._

-−Hasta aquí llegaron.- − afirmo Fugaku.- −Kushina podrá verse femenina, pero no es romántica.

-−¿Apostamos?.- − la tímida Hana, hablo firme al Uchiha.- − aceptaras que somos mejores.

-−No entiendo porque la defiendes tanto. −- replico Fugaku.

-−Es mi amiga, mi hermana.- − una sonrisa su cruzo por los labios de Hana Hyuuga.- − y quién sabe, tal vez seamos consuegros, cuando tengamos hijos.

Mikoto junto con Hiashi, negaron rotundamente el último comentario.

-−¿Qué dices? ¿Apuestas?.- − pregunto nuevamente Hana.

-−Que así sea. −- dijo simplemente el Uchiha.

**0-00-0-0-0-0**

Cuando toco el turno a Kushina de declararse se puso nerviosa, había tanta gente ahí pendiente de lo que ella diría, y no se le venía nada a la mente, se puso en blanco.

-−Le toca.- − insistía la anfitriona.- − se le declara o pierde el concurso.- − fue la sentencia de Anisha a la pelirroja.

Kushina cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y abrió los ojos nuevamente su mirada fue mas allá de la gran ventana, su mirada cayó en el mar, y después regreso su mirada a su novio, y se acordó, donde había visto , un hermoso azul.

-−se acabo tu tiempo.- − Anisha hablo.- la…- − pero no siguió por que la pelirroja comenzó hablar.

**0-0-0-0-0**

−-Mina-chan.- −su voz fue fuerte y decidida. −- tu me recuerdas al mar, tus ojos son de ese tono, tan azules, tan profundo, muestran lo hermoso del mundo, la bondad que existe en ti, eres un poema difícil de escribir, no puedes ocultar nada, tus ojos no mienten, muestran tus sentimientos, eres demasiado bueno.- − una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al ver lo asombrado que esta su novio.- − pero cuando defiendes tus ideales, cuando defiendes lo que te importa, te conviertes en una tempestad, así como el mar, indestructible, natural , poderoso. Te amo, haces de mi vida un paraíso, sé que tengo mucha suerte por tenerte.- − su voz se cambio a un tono amenazante.- − y matare a cualquiera que quiera alejarte de mi.- − termino con una gran sonrisa.

Minato se paro, la abrazo y beso efusivamente, ellos ganaron el concurso.

**0-0-0-0-00-**

-−Te gane Uchiha.- − Hana sabia que ganaría.

-−Acepto que los Hyuuga son mejores en estos momentos.- − dicho eso se levanto y se encamino a seguir a la pareja que custodiaban.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los días pasaron rápidos y terminaron la misión con éxito.

La pelirroja se despedía del mar, había sido las mejores vacaciones, no previstas.

Tomo de la mano a Minato y se dirigieron a Konoha, al fin al cabo, ella tenía un mar propio, su Minato.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Hasta aquí, publico querido._

_Espero que les guste la historia, si lo sé, fue rara como yo._

_Sé que tengo actualizaciones pendientes y mañana actualizare la novia del kiuuby, hoy, quise participar en este gran concurso que termina hoy precisamente._

_Gracias por comentar, saben que me encanta saber su opinión, y me hacen muy feliz._

_Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien. _

_Mil gracias por su apoyo, son geniales. _


End file.
